1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inductor tube for solder injectors with high-frequency inductive heating.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
The present invention provides for a high-frequency inductor heating tube for solder injectors. A hollow cylinder is made of a thermally insulating material and is formed at a first end of the hollow cylinder as a cylindrical receiver tube having a floor and an inner borehole having a first diameter. Windings of an inductor are disposed over a length of the cylindrical receiver tube and forming together with the hollow cylinder an exchangeable component. A solder injector is formed as an exchangeable part and has an outer diameter matching the first diameter of the inner borehole and made of a highly heat-conducting base material covered with a ferromagnetic layer and disposed in the cylindrical receiver tube.
According to the conventionally known equipment of high-frequency heated solder injectors, an insulated induction coil, furnished with terminal wires, which is designated in the following as the inductor, is a fixed component. According to the German patent DE 3734550 C2, the function and the properties of such an inductor are described in detail. The insulated application of an inductor to a metal core proves to be extremely difficult in the context of the production method and is thus expensive.